Son Of Neptune
by Taylorblue21
Summary: After The Lost Hero. Annabeth finally arrives at the Roman Camp, can she get Percy to remember her? And if he does, will he leave his girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's Diary:**

_Seeing him each day and knowing he doesn't remember what we once shared is..excruciating. How rude, I didn't update with you about my arrival at the Roman Camp._

_Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus Cabin had finally finished the ship and we made it to the camp with the assistance of Jason and Rachel. All of the Romans were there to confront us as we descended from the air._

_I kept my eyes on the wooden floor so I wouldn't look for Percy, for all I know he might have someone at his side. A girl. As my mind started thinking such thoughts, I started to become hesitant at greeting Percy._

_When everyone eagerly got off the ship to introduce themselves, I lagged behind. My feet trudged step by step to the ramp that would allow me to meet the soft green Earth below._

_"We mean no harm. You see, one of our campers were switched with yours.." Chiron started explaining. I knew this story too well, and quickly zoned out as he tried to get the Romans to agree to the quest. I couldn't refrain myself any longer, not being with him for so long made me anxious to look into his sea green eyes once again._

_I scanned the crowd and quickly found him, he was at the front of the crowd. His attention was on Chiron, and at his side was a daughter of Demeter. They were holding hands, obviously content to be in each others presence. My heart broke at the sight, and I was grateful when Lupa let us wander the Camp while the wolf and Chiron talked._

_Percy looked like he was heading towards the beach with **her, **so I went to the training arena. I had to put as much distance in between us or I would try to talk to him. Which would end up with my heart breaking even more when he confirms that he has no memory as to who I am._

_The days ticked by and got more depressing as they went. We were stuck at the Camp until the other three going on the quest were revealed. My friends tried to make conversation with me, but all I did was eat, sleep, and fight._

_In the arena of course, I didn't have time for the dramatic type of fighting. I ignored Percy like the plague, and-_

I was cut off from my writing as a figure approached me. It was past curfew so I decided to go to the beach figuring Percy wouldn't dare disobey the rule. I was dead wrong, because that 'figure' was none other than Percy Jackson.

**Hmm..I don't know about this story. Its fun to write, but I don't think I'm getting Annabeth's Point-Of-View just right. Should I continue the story? Review and let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my cheeks flush as I quickly gathered my things. I didn't dare look up, knowing it would make the pain in my chest come out of its dormant state.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed my arm. I jumped away, feeling that familiar tingle surging through my veins at his touch. I allowed myself to look into his sea green eyes, letting him know that he had my full attention.

"Who are you? I keep seeing you around here, but you always seem to slip away before I can ask you what your name is." he mumbled.

"Sorry, you'll have to figure that out on your own. Part of the healing process I guess. Come find me when you figure it out," I stated. As much as I longed to share with him the wonderful memories we have, I knew I couldn't. It would mess up everything we have tried so hard to reach.

"Why not? All of the other Greeks come up to me and start talking to me about things we did at Camp. Why can't you?" he sounded exasperated. I just shrugged, knowing that it's vital for him to at least figure out something on his own.

"Why does it matter so much that you know who I am? I'm just like the rest of them," It didn't make since for him to be so desperate, unless he had some inkling of a clue as to who I am.

"No. You're different. I can feel it, I just don't know how you are different. And you obviously won't tell me," he complained. He can feel it? Well Percy is going to have to do some _thinking _if he wants to regain his memories.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, it's past curfew obviously. If you figure things out, I'll be around. Bye Seaweed Brain," I smiled as I retreated. Even if he doesn't know me, it always makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter at the sight of him.

**3 Person POV:**

Annabeth was up tossing and turning most of the night, not being able to get Percy off her mind. She couldn't help but wonder about if any of the things she had said to him would trigger a memory.

'Surely there's some way that I can help him and bend the rules just a little' she thought. She quickly dispelled the thought, knowing that he had to figure things out on his own.

Meanwhile, Percy was going crazy with wonder. The words 'Seaweed Brain' roaming through his mind, searching for a memory to attach the name to.

"She's a daughter of Minerva obviously, because of the eyes" he whispered to himself. Percy wasn't scared of anybody overhearing since everybody, well except for Annabeth and himself, obeyed the rules.

There was a feeling inside of him that thought maybe the girl's name and her mother's name were somehow connected. His mind always thought of the Greek names for the Gods and Goddesses, so he didn't have any trouble with knowing that Athena was the name that would be linked.

"Athena..Ath...Anna? No..Annabelle? No..Annabeth? Yes! Annabeth!" Percy sighed with relief. Now all he had to do was figure out who she was to him.

**I can't believe it took me so long to update, I'm sorry! So he has a name, what will happen next? Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV:**

"Hey Honey!" Reyna yelled. I had been so consumed by my headache, from trying to remember, last night I fell asleep on the beach. She sat down next to me and interlocked our fingers together.

"Hi," I felt bad for being short with her, but I felt like there was something that I was missing. And unless I was alone, I would never figure it out.

"Is it your man-period?" she joked. Girls somehow found that hilarious to say that when us guys are moody, but going through that each month...I'll pass.

"Ha-Ha, very funny" I stuck my tongue out at her. Our relationship is very laid back, she isn't the jealous type and doesn't expect me to remember every month anniversary, or her birthday. It's not my fault that I was on a quest when she was celebrating her birthday at camp and she understood that.

"Well I have to go train the new kids, I just thought I'd stop by and say hi," she grinned. I nodded my understanding, and she got up but stole a kiss before she left.

"I love you!" she shouted as she ran towards the camp. She had been saying that since the Greeks arrived, but I just couldn't find it in me to say it back to her.

I decided to go to the training arena for a little while, I hadn't really been there since I was too busy getting memories thrown at me from the other camp members. And, if I was being honest with myself, I was kind of hoping I would run into Annabeth.

My trek to the arena was fairly short, especially since the other campers were going through tent inspection. Reyna always cleaned mine for me, knowing that if she didn't then no one would.

A smile started to play on my lips when I found the only girl I wanted to really see as of right now. Annabeth. Her beautiful, blonde hair was whipping in the wind as she stared down her target with those stormy, calculating eyes.

Did I just say beautiful? I mentally slapped myself for calling anyone beautiful besides Reyna. I grabbed the sword that some of the Greeks called "Riptide", and made my way towards her and the dummy she was attacking.

"Mind if I join, Annabeth?" I questioned. Her body quickly turned towards me as a look of shock became permanent on her face. She started stepping closer to me but stopped, and my arms yearned to wrap themselves around her.

_What's happening to me? _

"So you remember me? Everything?" her eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke. I didn't want to be the one to ruin it, but I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"No, just your name. I'm sorry," I whispered. As I predicted, her eyes turned back into the cold, depressed state they were in before when she arrived here.

"Oh. I'm not feeling too well, if your up for a match tomorrow meet me here." her voice was flat and hopeless. Her eyes refused to meet mine as she left without even the thought of looking back. My heart told me to chase after her, but my brain told me that I had already done enough damage.

So I capped my pen and departed from the arena, my destination was to sink as far in the water as possible. I vowed to myself that the next time I saw her, I would chase after her and make her happy.

Some part of my mind wondered why I thought about Annabeth so much, but I shrugged it off, it couldn't hurt to get to know her better. Boy was I wrong.

**Poor Percy, he just doesn't seem to know what to do anymore. I apologize for the terribly long wait for an update. Please review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV:**

I refused to cry after my encounter with Percy. Too many tears have flowed down these cheeks for that boy, and no more will come.

Life began to circle in continuous patterns that never ended. I haven't seen _him _in a week, but I guess that's for the best.

He has a new girlfriend now, and getting closer to me would just ruin their chances. I know what it's like to have your boyfriend stolen from you, and I'm not about to do that to somebody else. Even if she is the one who took him.

We were informed that until Percy got his memory back, the Romans won't be chosen for the quest. Great. I don't know what's worse, him not remembering me or him knowing who I am and still choosing Reyna over me.

The training arena is where I constantly found myself, whether it was because I felt the need to train or because I was hoping to relive an old memory, I'll never tell.

But today the constant pattern of life ended. I found myself face to face with the one and only Percy Jackson.

His posture took on a new demeanor, not one of tense and confused but of stern and determined. The sharp pain that filled me reminded me I needed to stay away.

"You can practice with him, I'm going to go shoot some arrows" I mumbled to my opponent as I ran into the forest.

The flame inside me from being in his presence made itself known, and I was grateful for the wind to balance out fire and ice. Endless grass and bark surrounded me as my yearn for escape began to intensify as I heard footsteps behind me.

_Please? Please help me out of this?_ I begged to any of the Gods that would listen. My prayers went unanswered as I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Gods you're fast," Percy chuckled.

"Don't..Don't do this," I begged. The tears I had tried so hard to keep hidden now streamed down my cheeks. My knees gave out at being in his arms, and he quickly picked me up and cradled me to his chest.

"Hey, don't cry" he whispered. Percy put all of my weight onto one arm as his thumb frantically tried to wipe away the tears.

"Can you please put me down? And tell me why you were trying to find me," I questioned. He complied and set me gently on my feet, keeping one hand at the small of my back to make sure I didn't fall.

"Well I've been remembering things. Like for some reason I like blue cookies and I remember fighting a minotaur. And then it skips to me waking up in a hospital bed and some girl said that I drooled in my sleep," he recalled. It seems as though he is remembering everything from the beginning to the end.

"Your mother makes you blue cookies. And that 'girl' was me. You still have a lot of memories that you're missing so I will leave you to try to gain those back," I stated.

"Wait," he exclaimed as he stopped me from walking away. I sighed and looked into his eyes, letting him know he had my attention.

"That's why I came to you. The last time we saw each other, that same night I remembered those things. And I've been trying to gain my memories back on my own for the past few days but it just doesn't work," he said exasperatedly.

It made the butterflies in my stomach flutter to know that I'm the one who triggers his memories, but I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, what do you wanna know?" I asked. My nickname for him played on his lips, his fingers massaged his temples as he started to sit down.

"Capture the Flag...The Underworld...Grover missing..Scylla and Charybdis...Cyclops...Tyson... Atlas...Daedalus..hellhound...prophecy..Achilles Spot...Luke..Kronos..my birthday...underwater. You-you were my g-girlfriend?" to say he was stunned was putting it lightly.

I nodded, preparing myself for the heartache I knew would come. Now that Percy knew who he was there was no use for me, I'm just an ex. His eyes started to make its way down toward my lips.

"Annabeth," he whispered before his lips found their way too mine. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't refrain myself from grabbing onto his shirt and deepening the kiss.

"Percy!" Reyna screeched. Before my brain could process what was happening, Percy was ripped away from me. Calling out his girlfriend's name in a desperate attempt to get her to hear him out.

An unbelievable pain consumed me as I realized what I had feared most was happening. Percy remembers me and still chooses Reyna. Sobs rack through my body as I fall to my knees, knowing my one true love was gone and I would never get him back.

**I'm a terrible person, taking so long to update. Sorry guys! So Percy remembers and Annabeth is left heartbroken, what is in store for this couple? The more reviews the faster I'll update! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I don't usually do these, but I felt the need to do it this time. I had a complaint about Annabeth being OOC, and I just wanted to clarify my intentions on her attitude. **

**When Percy left her she became more vulnerable so that's why she's such a wreck in chapter four, and I really am trying to perfect my characterization.**

**I also would like to apologize for the long wait on an update, I'm impatient as well so I know that y'all are probably angry with me. **

**School is almost over, and when summer begins I promise I will get back to updating daily like I have done with previous stories.**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, thank you so much for your patience.**

Preview for Chapter 5:

"_I'm sorry," I whispered. She shook her head disgustedly and went to the training arena without another word. _

_I sat in the sand and glared down at the calming waves that contradicted my mood so well. One minute Reyna and I are a happy couple and then the next I'm kissing Annabeth, Gods I feel like such a jerk._

**I hope this is enough for your imaginations to go wild!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV:**

"You know I thought you were different. I thought that you were the one and that you wouldn't leave me for someone else like Jason did. But you're no better than he is and I don't want anything to do with you, Percy Jackson!" Reyna screamed.

It felt as if someone had slapped me, I mean yes I want to be with Annabeth but being compared to her ex? Not what I was expecting.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She shook her head disgustedly and went to the training arena without another word.

I sat in the sand and glared down at the calming waves that contradicted my mood so well. One minute Reyna and I are a happy couple and then the next I'm kissing Annabeth, Gods I feel like such a jerk.

_Annabeth..._

I left her alone in the forest, how could I be so ignorant? I quickly abandoned the warm sand and took off towards the woods.

"Percy I need to talk to you," Piper yelled as she struggled to keep up with my pace.

"Not now Piper, I have something important I need to do." The woods seemed much darker even though I had only been gone for a few minutes.

"Even more important than Annabeth's disappearance?" she questioned. My mind refused to process her words as my feet halted to a stop.

"She went to Camp Half Blood, she told Chiron that she needed time to think...Annabeth talked to me Percy, I know what happened." Piper explained.

My cheeks turned a bright pink, it was strange having someone know, that you barely new, about my personal business.

"Thanks Piper. I'll see you around," I whispered dejectedly. She gave me a sympathetic look as I trudged farther into the woods to be alone.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I know I probably should have stayed at the Roman Camp and that coming back here was childish. Even though I know that it's wrong, I'm still not returning.

I wouldn't say that I was happy here. No, happy is a foreign concept that I once had but will never possess again.

_He _makes me feel vulnerable, like I can just burst into tears at any second. But I'm changing back to my original self, strong and independent.

New arrivals kept coming in, and I gladly took the place as their trainer. The Ares cabin helped them with sword fighting, but I helped them with shooting arrows.

Occasionally I would teach them a trick with my dagger, but not too much. I could tell by the death glares the Ares Cabin members would send me that my tricks had been used on them.

"Annabeth can you take this nectar to the patient in the infirmary? He's in pretty bad pain and I have to go run an errand," an Apollo camper requested.

"Sure," he nodded his thanks. The nectar was placed into my hands and he scurried off to run that mysterious errand. I was curious as to why he had asked me to deliver it instead of asking one of his siblings, but I didn't dwell on it for too long.

I waved too some of the campers out and about as I quickly made my way to the infirmary. Pain was not fun and I was eager to help whoever this person was.

"Hi I'm Annabeth, how are you do-Percy?" I gasped. My heart started to beat frantically as I took in his relaxed form sitting up on the cot. Not just any cot, it was the one he was placed in when he first arrived at Camp Half Blood.

"Hey Annabeth." he smiled.

**I was going to write more, but I figured I should leave you with a nice cliffy. Sorry for the terribly long update, 4 more days of school until daily updates! Please review! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV:**

"What do you want," I asked. My tone was surprisingly sharp and my gaze was narrowed on his sea-green eyes.

"To apologize, I didn't mean to just leave you there Wise Girl" he mumbled. He hopped off the cot and started to make his way over to me, each step he took I backed up one.

"It's gonna take a lot more than an apology. You were supposed to be the one person that wouldn't leave me, but you did." I accused. He stepped closer, his arms leaving his sides and acting as if they were going to circle around me.

"No. I'm not going through that pain again. I'm learning how to survive on my own and I don't need you tearing me down again," I yelled.

"If you just give me a second chance I promise I won't make the same mistake twice," he begged. My back was now to the door, and I knew I'd have to hurry and wrap this up or his presence would be too much and I would give in.

"Why don't you just go back to Reyna and leave me alone, Percy" My eyes went to the floor and by his ragged breathing I knew I had hit a nerve.

I turned away from him and grabbed the knob and yanked the door open, trying my hardest to keep the tears from falling.

I didn't get far before I felt a rough hand seize my arm and force me to turn around. Percy's lips crashed on mine and the tears I had tried so hard to hold in, fell.

My hands were on his chest, giving a futile attempt to push him away. But his strong arms just wrapped themselves around my waist and held me against him.

My traitor hands made their way from his chest to his hair and deepened the blissful kiss. The need for oxygen soon became apparent and we broke apart, panting hard.

"Reyna and I broke up," he whispered. I looked up and stared into his eyes and found nothing but honesty.

"Promise me something?" I asked. My arms were still wrapped around his neck, playing with the soft curls of his black hair.

"Anything,"

"Never leave me again," he nodded and placed another short kiss on my lips. His hand grasped mine and our fingers interlocked, and I was finally happy.

"Well we might want to head towards the beach. The Roman Campers that are going on the quest have been chosen. And I'm going to go ahead and warn you, one of them is Reyna" his eyes scrutinized my face, searching for any sign of hidden emotion.

"You're mine, that's all that matters" I grinned. He shot me a thankful glance as we made our way towards the beach, hands swinging in between us.

**They are too cute. Thank you for reading, I hope this ending satisfied you. Please review!**


End file.
